


E-BOYS (?) ARE RUINING MY LIFE!

by sunshinebside



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys in Skirts, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han has Anxiety, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebside/pseuds/sunshinebside
Summary: “How the fuck did I end up here?” was Jisung’s first thought as he stood in the corner of a room that was clouded by smoke and vapor exiting people’s mouths in rings and clouds, with an atmosphere that smelled thickly of weed, sweat, and beer."Choke me like you hate me, but you love me... Low-key wanna date me when you fuck me..."(aka: I couldn't get this song out of my head and thought this up while my ADHD brain was listening to it on repeat)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	E-BOYS (?) ARE RUINING MY LIFE!

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: I hope the title/song gave away the fact that some of this will be almost sexually explicit (but nothing is actually described in detail), mentions of drugs and alcohol at the beginning but they're not a major plot point 
> 
> I took a break from my ongoing ChanLix fic to write this self-indulgent piece real quick. I'll go back to updating the ChanLix fic soon though, next chapter is already in the works ;) I hope you enjoy this almost-smut, real fluffy thing I wrote :)

**_I made a playlist for this if anyone is interested:[E-BOYS(?) ARE RUINING MY LIFE!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kuhlvqGpAIALMKkxRBNMk)_ **

_'How the fuck did I end up here?’_ was Jisung’s first thought as he stood in the corner of a room that was clouded by smoke and vapor exiting people’s mouths in rings and clouds, with an atmosphere that smelled thickly of weed, sweat, and beer. People sat, stood, and swayed around him, the cheap, yellow lighting of an unkempt house and a loud, bumping bass from some inexpensive speakers made him dizzy, so he had retreated into the safety of a dark corner next to some friendly-looking girls who were dressed in pastels, and wondered just how much they frequented this sort of scene. Judging by the fact that they were snorting white lines of some form of crushed narcotic off of their phone screens with absolutely no hesitation, he guessed it was… a normal occurrence.

Despite his appearance, dressed in black fishnets and platform converse, a black and blue plaid skirt, and a white turtleneck layered under a light blue band tee, accessorized with some silver, rhinestoned chains, a leather choker with a silver ring sitting on his Adam’s apple, and rhinestone stud earrings, plus his split-dyed blue and black hair and eyeliner reminiscent off the shape of bat wings, he was not a frequent partygoer. He was a simple student, happy to finally be out of his parents’ oppressive grasp after high school, majoring in something he actually enjoyed doing (producing music), finally expressing himself in the way that he had always wanted to, and _“getting dick,”_ as he had told his best friend Felix, _“was the last thing on his mind.”_ That’s all people ever went to parties for, right? Besides getting so intoxicated that people forgot their names, parties were for hookups, doing drugs, and forgetting your problems. Besides, his social anxiety hardly allowed for him to have a simple conversation most of the time, and the fact that his medication didn’t allow for him to get absolutely hammered didn’t give him the chance to loosen up through the consumption of substances that he was still not of age to be consuming.

Some way, somehow, Felix had convinced Jisung to accompany him to his boyfriend Chris’ friends’ party some ways away from their university, and he had tried to follow the couple around for a while but they had somehow slipped away and left him to his own devices. Chris was an odd character, Felix being an even odder one for falling in love with a tattoo artist and underground musician like Chris, but wasn’t any surprise, in a way, when sunshiney and seemingly pure and bubbly Felix had fallen for the secretly soft, leather-wearing artist. This party was being hosted by said friends of Chris’ to celebrate a recent release of Chris’ music that had made its way onto the Spotify and Apple Music charts, a huge accomplishment for an underground artist. The reason for the house-party was very wholesome, but the party itself… not so much. Not like Jisung had expected it to be, considering the reputation of the musician’s friends; some of them part of a biker gang, others being fellow tattoo artists or even underground producers, musicians, and rappers. All people who had the reputation of going absolutely apeshit at any party they hosted or were invited to.

Breaking Jisung out of his mental bubble his anxious brain had created for itself, he realized that something, or someone, that had entered the living room he was hiding in the corner of, had caused a commotion. He wasn’t sure what, or who, it was, until the sea of swaying people gave way to a trio of guys who looked like they were in their early twenties, all wearing identical black leather jackets with red accents, two of them carrying coordinating motorcycle helmets under their arms. ‘ _Fuck… the bikers,’_ Jisung thought, quickly turning away from the group, hoping he’d blend in with the tall houseplants as he slipped away towards the kitchen to get himself another CapriSun, and desperately hoping there were still some left to soothe his cottony mouth and throat. Unluckily for him, though, the leather-clad trio seemed to be headed in the same direction. _“All I wanted was some fucking juice,_ ” Jisung whined under his breath, cursing his luck.

Jisung stood in front of the fridge that was stocked with beverages of all sorts, _‘no food?’_ he wondered. Some drinks were intended for the party, and others that had probably been in there previously, and took out a juice pouch, knowing that he had already had his limit of a singular cup of a spiked hodgepodge of liquids that was sitting on the drink table in the next room over. Although the kitchen was relatively quieter than the living room, he could still feel the vibrations of the bass coming through the speakers in his bones. Deciding to try to hide away from the large group that was outside and in the living room, Jisung hopped up on the kitchen counter and took a seat in the corner where two walls met, resting his head back onto the yellow-hued cabinets under the cheap kitchen lighting. He punctured his juice pouch with the straw and tried to relax, anxiously toying with the rhinestoned chain that hung around his neck, desperately hoping that the trio of bikers had gotten distracted and decided not to go to the kitchen.

_Nope._ He was apparently down on his luck that night, Felix having left him to hang off his boyfriend’s arm after about twenty minutes of letting Jisung trail them, and now attempting to blend into the cabinets (a very difficult thing to do when you’re a boy in a skirt and fishnets) as the biker trio entered the kitchen. He was successful, for a few minutes at least, until the tallest of them with long, slicked back, blonde hair noticed him.

“Hey guys, looks like prettyboy over here wanted to hide,” he smirked at his friends, who turned slowly to all stare at Jisung, frozen with anxiety.

“I- I’ll leave,” Jisung stuttered, starting to scramble off of the counter, but was stopped by another one of the bikers.

“Hey, we’re not here to hurt you,” he said, his voice like silk, and turned to glare at the long-haired man that had approached Jisung first. He stopped Jisung’s movement by setting his hand on Jisung’s fishnet-clad knee. Jisung didn’t remember the last time a stranger paid this much attention to him, and didn’t know how to respond but to play anxiously with the hem of his blue and black skirt. “Damn, you really are pretty,” the same biker who then took Jisung’s chin in his hands, turning his head to face him, Jisung’s eyes wide with shock. “The name’s Minho, by the way,” he smirked at Jisung’s wide-eyed look, then flicked a piece of the blue side of the anxious boy’s hair that had fallen into his face.

“ _Ehem,”_ the only biker who hadn’t spoken cleared his throat, “do you want Hyunjin and I to leave you here?”

“Yeah,” Minho turned to look at Jisung again, smirking, then looked back at his companions, “can’t leave prettyboy here all alone.”

“Fine,” the one that was apparently named Hyunjin sighed, “just text us when you’re leaving, and let’s just hope no one tries to steal your bike this time,” then turned with the other, and Minho and Jisung were left alone.

“So tell me, prettyboy, what’s your name?” Minho asked, adjusting himself to stand directly in front of Jisung, who was sitting on the counter, Minho’s hands placed on Jisung’s knees with his legs hanging off the side of the counter.

Gaining a bit of confidence, Jisung said in a near-whisper, “And _why_ should I tell _you_ that?”

“Oh, so you’re like _that_ ,” Minho quirked his eyebrow, “Well, I’ll leave you alone if you’d like to be left alone, but you seemed lonely. Someone ditch you?”

“Yeah,” Jisung looked down, cheeks extremely warm at this point, “you don’t have to go. My ass of a best friend left me alone for his boyfriend,” he rolled his eyes. Then he looked up at Minho with a small smile and whispered, “My name’s Jisung by the way.”

“Jisung,” Minho said thoughtfully, almost as if he was tasting how it rolled off of his tongue, “pretty name for a pretty boy,” he smirked, beginning to trace his fingers along the lines of the fishnets Jisung wore. Jisung covered his reddening face in embarrassment, but Minho was quick to fight him on that, “Hey, hey, I wanna see your face. Your eyeliner is really nice by the way, very… unique,” he smiled, somehow causing Jisung to feel a bit less anxious in his presence. “Let me guess, you’re the anxious, introverted friend and your best friend, whoever the fuck they are, left you to your own devices, and now you’re here, hiding in the kitchen.”

Jisung’s eyes widened at the accuracy, “Y-yeah… anxiety’s kind of a bitch,” he chuckled lightly, looking down again due to the fact that he wasn’t used to this much attention from anyone besides Felix.

“Awww,” Minho cooed, taking Jisung’s chin in his hands again, “do you want my company?” Jisung nodded slowly, figuring he couldn’t go wrong with spending the evening with an oddly friendly, _not to mention flirty_ , biker. “Okay, well, you’ve got it. And let me know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, I don’t want to make your night suck more than it already has.”

Jisung was shocked at just how kind Minho was being, he was expecting the bikers to be assholes, or sloppy and without a care for others’ wellbeing at the very least, but he was very wrong in that assumption. Taking Minho’s now outstretched hand, the biker intertwining his long, delicate fingers with Jisung’s small ones, they exited the kitchen, and completely avoided the loud living room, only then to exit the house and walk into the backyard.

“Hey Minho!” a voice called, Jisung immediately recognizing it as Chris’, both of their heads whipping around towards the direction of the voice.

“Chris!” Minho smiled, going up and hugging the dark-haired man covered in tattoos that could still be seen through his thin, white T-shirt.

“Hey again, Ji,” Chris smiled kindly at Jisung, as if he hadn’t caused his best friend to leave him just a half hour ago.

Leaving that fact alone, Jisung replied shyly, “Hi Chris,” then almost attached himself to Minho, which led Minho to take him under his arm and pull him even closer. Relaxing into Minho’s soothing touch, Jisung inhaled deeply to calm his erratic heart rate and noticed that the biker didn’t smell like cigarettes like he had expected him to. Instead he smelled of cologne, petroleum, and… cat food? ' _Odd combination,’_ Jisung thought.

“Oh?” Chris raised his eyebrows, looking between Minho and Jisung, “what’s going on here?”

Jisung blushed darkly, hiding his face in Minho’s shoulder, Minho replying with a faint laugh in his voice, “Jisung here was left alone by his best friend, so I’m keeping him company,” he smiled, gazing down fondly at the boy that was hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Chris! Babe!” a voice familiar to Jisung suddenly called out from a short distance away, “Oh hi Jisung,” the voice said, belonging to none other than Felix as he approached the three that were already conversing. “Hyunjin wanted me to tell you that he wants you to get the beer pong started,” Felix smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

“Ah- okay, will do,” Chris smiled, then turned back to Jisung with a regretful look on his face, “Sorry Jisung, I didn’t mean to take Felix away from you.”

“It’s alright, he deserves to have fun with his boyfriend,” Jisung said quietly, “go on and get the game started,” he shooed them away.

Chris then turned and looked at Minho again, “Min, you wanna take me on in a round of beer pong?” he smirked.

“I mean, sure, if you think you can beat me,” he smirked at his friend, “Jisungie, you wanna come watch?” The blue-haired boy nodded, prompting Minho to thread their fingers together again and they followed Chris and Felix over to the garden table that someone had set up to play beer pong on. “You can stay right by my side,” Minho whispered comfortingly into Jisung’s ear, hoping that it would help his easily-distinguishable anxiety.

And stay by his side he did, occasionally cheering Minho on quietly, but mostly sticking to squeezing his hand in encouragement whenever it was the biker’s turn. Minho won, not surprisingly to Jisung after watching his aiming skills during his first few turns. After being congratulated by the good sport that Chris was, a playfully disappointed Felix by his side, Minho turned to Jisung and asked him quietly, “You wanna go somewhere with me?”

“Sure,” Jisung nodded, a small and relieved smile on his face as he looked up into Minho’s questioning eyes.

“Okay,” Minho said, then turning to the group surrounding them and announcing, “I’ll be heading out now, thanks for a good time.”

“Bye Min!” Felix and Chris called unanimously, then burst into a fit of giggles after realizing that they had yelled the same thing at the same time.

Rolling his eyes and dragging Jisung by the hand out towards the front yard, Minho led them to his motorcycle, hopping on and pulling on his red and black helmet, then motioning for Jisung to hop on behind him. “Sorry, I don’t have an extra helmet on me, but we’re not far from my place, if you’re okay with going there. I’m kinda tired of this party myself,” he admitted with a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, wherever you want, I mostly just want to get out of here,” Jisung giggled.

“Okay, just hold onto me and you’ll be fine,” Minho’s eyes crinkled from inside his helmet, and Jisung could tell he was smiling. After he had hopped on and secured his arms around the biker’s waist, Minho started the motorcycle and drove away from the house slowly until they reached a main road, where he picked up the pace, causing Jisung to press his forehead into Minho’s shoulder. He felt the vibrations of Minho’s laugh, and Jisung desperately hoped that the biker wasn’t making fun of him. ‘ _He wasn’t lying when he said we weren’t far,’_ Jisung observed as the engine slowed to a halt, where he then looked up and saw that they had pulled up in front of a small, two-story apartment building. “It’s not fancy, sorry about that,” Minho chuckled, almost nervously for the first time that night. He had only radiated confidence up to that point, and it was new for Jisung to see this side of him.

They made their way up the short flight of stairs that led to Minho’s second-story apartment, him letting the two of them in through the front door, where they were immediately greeted with the sound of three very loud meows. “Hellooo,” Minho greeted one of the cats that came running up to him, crouching down to give it a scratch on its chin and behind its ear before turning to face Jisung. “These are my cats, Soon-ie, Doong-ie, and Dori,” he smiled, clearly happy he was back with them. “Give me a second though, I have to feed them.” _'Explains the cat food smell on his jacket,'_ Jisung thought. 

Jisung nodded, following Minho into his small kitchen, his instincts telling him to hop up onto the counter in the same way that Minho had found him, which he did, causing Minho to crack a smile at his antics. The once intimidating biker, now turned soft cat owner, opened the refrigerator door and took out three tins that contained wet cat food, then scooped them into three ceramic dishes, and took them to set them down a ways away from the kitchen. He then returned and asked Jisung, who was still sitting on the kitchen counter, “So, what’s up with the whole e-girl look?”

Jisung blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, “Well, uh, after I left my parent’s house, I was finally able to dress however the fuck I wanted to, so I’ve just been going all out since then.”

“I like it,” Minho grinned, then getting closer to Jisung and tugging at the collar he was wearing, “you really are pretty,” he murmured, just loud enough for Jisung to hear, the younger inhaling sharply at the restriction of his breathing from one side of his neck.

“I’m not really sure how I should respond to that,” Jisung whispered shyly, it was honest though, he had no clue how to. He had never, _ever_ been this close to such an attractive guy his age that found him interesting.

“You could kiss me,” Minho smirked, his eyes glinting with mischief. Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise, and Minho felt the need to clarify, “Only if you want to, I don’t want you to feel uncomfor-“ Jisung shut him up abruptly with a small peck to his lips, throwing any anxiety he had out the window and hoping he wouldn’t regret it later. They both pulled back in surprise, Minho then initiating a deeper kiss, gently cradling the back of Jisung’s head in his hands, pulling him closer, if that was even possible, as they made out. They were both breathless when they pulled away from each other, when Minho then murmured, “You’re so pretty Jisung,” then pulling him by the leather collar around his neck, only to kiss him again, swallowing the high-pitched moan that Jisung let out in response to force being applied to an area as vulnerable and sensitive as his neck. “You like being choked baby?” Minho smirked against Jisung’s lips, Jisung uttering a breathless _“yes_ ” in reply.

**_“Choke me, like you hate me, but you love me…”_ **

“I’ll be gentle,” Minho promised, lifting Jisung’s legs off of the counter and hooking them around his hips, connecting their lips again as he moved them unceremoniously to his room, laying Jisung down on his mattress. “If you want me to stop at any time, tell me, okay?” he reassured Jisung, looking deeply into his wide doe-eyes. Jisung nodded up at him, squirming a bit in frustration. “I need words, baby,” Minho said firmly, wanting to be completely sure that Jisung was okay with whatever they were about to do.

"Yes," Jisung breathed out, "I will if I need to."

Following his response, Minho took it as an invitation to start undressing Jisung, unbuckling the belt that held his skirt in place, chucking it off to the side, then removing the two layers of shirts, which proved to be slightly frustrating, making the two of them giggle a bit at the short period of awkwardness that it caused. Once Jisung was left almost completely bare, the panties he had decided to wear to accompany his outfit for the night and his collar being the only things left on his body, he tried covering himself in embarrassment. 

"Baby, no," Minho scolded him firmly, then changing his tone, "I want to see all of you, you're even prettier out of that outfit of yours," he smirked, seeing the effect that his words had on Jisung, who had laid his arms on the mattress on either side of his torso. Hunching over his body, Minho asked, "Can I make marks?" 

"Please," Jisung whined, writhing in frustration under him. One of Minho's hands pinned Jisung's hips firmly to the mattress to restrict his movement, while the other made its way back up to the collar around the sensitive skin of Jisung's pale neck that the biker so desperately wanted to cover in marks. "Why are you still dressed?" Jisung suddenly asked Minho quietly, causing the other to chuckle. Without replying, he removed the leather jacket that was still on his shoulders, along with the black shirt that was under it, leaving him shirtless. Jisung admired the few tattoos that littered Minho's torso here and there, pulling him close again. Minho returned to what he had been doing previously, then gently applying pressure with one of his hands to either side of Jisung's neck. "More," he breathed out desperately, causing Minho to raise his eyebrows, then giving in and applying more pressure, to which Jisung let out a stifled whine of pleasure. 

"Fuck baby, you make the prettiest sounds," Minho murmured in between the kisses he placed on Jisung's upper body, leaving angry red and purple marks behind that would surely be there for several days to come. Minho smirked at that thought, he didn't want the prettiest person he had ever laid eyes on to forget him after just one night.

_**"Lowkey, wanna date me when you fuck me..."** _

Jisung could get used to this, he thought, he wouldn't mind spending many more nights trapped under the weight of a kindhearted, not to mention _gorgeous_ , biker like Minho. He treated him so gently, but so roughly at the same time, somehow knowing exactly what Jisung wanted. Jisung swore he reached euphoria several times, left breathless and thoughtless after Minho was done with him. 

_**"Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on..."** _

Minho swore he had never seen anyone as pretty as Jisung in his life, and the sounds he elicited when Minho tugged on the collar he wore around his neck were almost prettier than his physical form. The cold moonlight that cast itself over Jisung's body, illuminating the marks that Minho had made just right, only egged the biker on. He wanted nothing but Jisung, he was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

_Buzz... buzz_ Minho rolled over groggily on his side to check his buzzing phone. _"Fuck,"_ he murmured, "I forgot to text Hyunjin last night." Luckily, his friend wasn't upset, he had seen that he had headed out after winning the game of beer pong and decided not to bother him, figuring he and Jisung would be getting up to something. 

"Mmmm," Jisung groaned from beside Minho, stirring slowly from his slumber. Minho set down his phone after replying to Hyunjin, reaching over and brushing Jisung's split-dyed hair out of his face. His touch coaxed Jisung awake, causing him to open an eye sleepily and whisper, "Hi," with a lazy smile gracing his lips.

Minho smiled back at him, wishing he could stare into those eyes forever. "You're so fucking pretty, Jisung," he whispered, stroking the other's hair gently. 

"I'd like to do this again," Jisung said suddenly, confidence seemingly coming out of nowhere. 

"I would too, but at least let me take you out first," Minho replied, turning on his side to face Jisung a bit better. 

"Sounds good to me," Jisung breathed out happily with a smile still on his face, then curling into Minho and sighing peacefully, falling back to sleep immediately. 

**Yeah, Minho could _definitely_ get used to his life being ruined by Jisung.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the end is so abrupt, I didn't really know how to cap it off, but I hope it was enjoyable-enough for a full read :)


End file.
